


Energies

by Kiddik



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: A request, M/M, Oneshot, Protective!Shane, bfu, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, clairvoyant!ryan, i needed somethin small to write, just a lil bit of drabble, just a lil fluff, ryans a spooked boy, shanes gonna look after him, shyan, the boys bein cuteeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddik/pseuds/Kiddik
Summary: Prompt: Ryan is actually VERY attuned to spirits, which is why he gets so freaked out so easily. He just happens to be a really bad clairvoyant and doesn't realize this is going on.I just made this a lil "learning about his powers" type one-shot, featuring some supportive Shane.  I've been hella busy so I just wanted to get a lil short piece done, but I hope y'all like it!





	Energies

Shane does  _not_ believe in ghosts. That is nothing new. As a matter of fact, at least 1.7 million people know that, according to their B.U.N. channel subscribers.

Shane does, however, believe that Ryan is  _not_  crazy.

That’s why when Ryan started pounding at his door at five in the morning saying that he felt  _genuinely_  crazy, like someone–or something–was watching him, like someone–or something– was whispering in his ears and grazing his skin, Shane did _not_  tell him to fuck off or get over it. No.

Shane stepped aside, fixed Ryan a cup of chamomile tea, and grabbed his thickest blankets.

 

It was gradual at first, just a few whispers here, a few nonexistent touches there. It progressed into chills, into paranoia, into footsteps and voices that were untraceable. Ryan was one step away from having himself committed to a mental institution. First, though, he wanted–no– _needed_  to talk to Shane.

 

He still couldn’t stop shaking, despite the piles of blankets, despite the tea, despite the heater being on. His eyes were big, like when they were ghost hunting, but this time Shane couldn’t simply whisk him away to safety.

 

Honestly, Ryan just wanted to cry. He hadn’t slept in the past week, and the sinking feeling in his chest each time he closed his eyes was a reminder that he was on the brink of having a panic attack.

  
“You’re not going crazy, Ryan,” Shane’s voice was certain, certain in a way that felt unjust to the lack of certainty regarding this situation. “There has to be a logical explanation for this.” Shane paced around his living room, raking his fingers through his messy hair. “When did this start? The paranoia, I mean.”

 

Ryan shrugged, clutching his knees close to his chest, “Not sure… After we got back from the Yuma Territorial Prison?” His voice was distant, an echo in his ears.

 

“You don’t think this is just some weird reaction to the bats, do you? I mean, they were scary as fuck, but… I don’t think they could impact someone  _this_ badly. Unless… Have you been hiding a bat phobia from me?” Shane turned on his heel, dramatically, hoping to see a spark of amusement flicker across Ryan’s face. No such luck.

 

“No, no… It feels… It feels like I felt after the Sallie house… When I got that exorcism.” Ryan didn’t meet Shane’s eyes, and like this, curled up amongst the pile of blankets, Shane standing tall, he felt even smaller than normal. “Which I know sounds ridiculous, but–”

 

“No. No, it doesn’t.” Shane exhaled, softly, taking a seat beside Ryan. He, too, didn't attempt to make eye contact. He just rubbed his hands together, trying to piece together his thoughts. “Listen, you know I don’t believe in all this hocus pocus nonsense, but, well… I believe in energies. I believe in that, scientifically, the energies of a place  _could_  make someone feel odd; however, I also believe this is  _infrequently_  the case, so... Maybe you're an empath?”

 

Ryan frowned, turning to face his friend. His head tilted to the side like a helpless toddler watching the world in awe.

 

“Empaths, ya know, can  _feel_  what other people feel… I think you might do somethin’ like that in the sense that you can feel energies that, uh… once were. Or some shit like that.”

 

“Like… a clairvoyant?”

 

Shane turned, brandishing his index finger, defensively, “I didn’t say that! …But yes. Like a clairvoyant.”

 

Ryan nodded, thoughtfully, taking another sip of his tea.

 

"Like a  _really bad_  clairvoyant."

 

"Hey!" Ryan shoved Shane gently, balancing his tea so none would slosh over the side. 

 

“I might not believe in the paranormal, but I respect–to a certain degree–that you do… And, well, I care about you, Ryan.” Shane’s gaze fell away from his friend’s, Ryan’s big brown, puppy-dog eyes too much to bear, “I hate seeing you so torn up, so… I’m going to help you figure this shit out. I’m gonna help you… control your  _gift,_  for lack of a better word, and maybe–maybe it  _will_  help us, maybe we’ll be able to get definitive proof. Who knows? But I sure as hell won’t stand by and watch you be tormented by some hypothetical ghosties. Not when we can do something about it.”

 

Ryan smiled a big, sleepy smile. The first he’d been able to muster since all of this began, “Yeah?” His voice was soft as if this was all a dream and he was worried about waking himself from the fantasy around him.

 

“Yeah.” Shane nodded, smiling a goofy, sheepish smile. He placed a comforting arm around Ryan. “I’m going to protect you, man. I'm gonna help you figure all this out.”

 

Ryan couldn’t help the grin that broke out across his lips like a ray of sunshine through the clouds, he couldn’t help the warmth that spread from his cheeks to his toes, and he couldn’t help that he hugged Shane so tightly neither of them could breathe. “Thank you, Shane.”

 

“You don't have thank me,” Shane whispered, running soothing circles over his friend’s back, “We’re the ghoul boys, after all. This is what we do.”


End file.
